honouredsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption
'Corruption' There comes a time in your life when you want to make an extra dollar or two from your career quickly, and the whole "street thug" theme does not fit your persona, luckily, this can be done, nearly every legitimate career in Honoured Society has its own set of corrupt options, the one downside is that you will be risking your career prospects. There are many ways to be corrupt, one of the most easiest ways is to shoplift at a store 10 times while doing a legit career, however, since police officers cannot shoplift, 2 other ways are to successfully smuggle any type of drug of any quantity to a prisoner, either that, or punch 3-6 people. Keep in mind that all careers offer the GBH and Unplanned Whack options. You don't have to be corrupt to be bribed by a mafia. How stuff is unlocked: Corrupt Job - Corrupt Action #1 - GBH - Corrupt Action #2 - Unplanned Whack Corrupt Police Officers can steal evidence from cases, they can either fail it, or fail it and get caught by Internal Affairs, if this is done, a new case is automatically created for them to review, and the Commissioner finally decides their fate. Corrupt police officers can also plant evidence (guns/drugs) and search them. Corrupt Politicians can Enter false expenses, which gives you a certain amount of money depending on how much your daily expenses are. (check your profile) They can also place false housing suppliments on people and get daily pay out of it. Keep in mind though, if you become elected as a Mayor, you will lose a lot of your corrupt experience. Corrupt Hospital Workers can steal chemicals from the hospital, and prescribe false perscriptions for their special clients! though, these actions aren't useful for problem solving, you can make GREAT money from them if you find a biker who will buy them. Corrupt Bankers can launder money for gangsters who need it cleaned - this will prevent their money from being taxed by the government, the only downsides are that it runs on your action timer for 30 minutes, however, by laundering their money, you get a cut of it! be warned though, if you offer your services to the wrong people, they might report you to the police and have you arrested! Another action that bankers can do is forge loans, basically, you get the money from the loan, and the said victim gets the bill! the only downside is that any branch manager can easily check your transaction list to find the bank error, and fire you, not only that, if you are caught, you might get killed. Corrupt Lawyers and Law Clerks can't do anything else besides GBH and kill people (at the timebeing, i assume), however, they have a corrupt job called "Sign False Documents". Keep in mind that if you become a Judge, you lose this job, but you keep your corrupt experience. (so if you got Whack at lawyer, then its kept) Though, when you DO get all of the corrupt options, and have intentions of killing people, its best to stick to corrupt actions, to be truthful though, it all depends on your career of choice, for example, as a corrupt HD, I would much rather do the corrupt job than the legit job, or do an even bit of both.